The present invention relates generally to the field of multicomputer data transferring, and more particularly to processing user data in response to a demand to transfer data between the computers.
Individuals are increasingly sharing content through electronic means. Individuals are sharing a growing portion of this content as links (e.g., hyperlinks or web addresses). Individuals can share a link in a variety of fashions, e.g., an email, a private message, a post, a blog, etc. A link may direct a recipient to a web page, an event listing, or a file. Additionally, one individual (a sharer or user) may share a single link with multiple recipients (also called recipients). Individuals share some links within a single virtual community (also called a virtual network or a social network, e.g., Facebook®, Google+®, and Twitter®). (“Facebook,” “Google+,” and “Twitter” are trademarks of Facebook, Inc., Google, Inc., and Twitter, Inc. respectively.)
A sharer may not be aware whether a recipient has access to the content being shared. If a recipient does not have access to the content being shared, the recipient may encounter an access denial message. Some recipients may have access to the content being shared (first-order content), but do not have access to second-order (or third-, fourth-, etc., order) content. A recipient accesses the different orders of content by links within the content. These different orders of content can be thought of as layers. Specifically, a link within a content leads to additional contents. Each content can be thought of as a layer (or node), and the links between the various contents can be thought of as connections between the layers, creating a hierarchy. Submitting individual requests for the content owner to grant access for each recipient may require significant time and effort.